In a mounting machine for mounting parts on a circuit board, recently, it has been attempted to realize a long-period operation of facility for working continuously for 24 hours or 365 days, and to enhance the operation rate by shortening the shutdown time due to shortage of parts or machine trouble.
The following is proposed as a message sending system.
That is, regarding various events occurring in the mounting machine and facility, not only the information of detected event, but also the information of level of risk of the event or degree of emergency is also taken into consideration, and the transmission sequence from the calling device is varied dynamically as required. It is hence possible to present a system capable of sending the information truly necessary for the operator in the order of degree of necessity. Also by incorporating a system comprising a calling mode, the operator of the group relating to the present event of the facility can be called, or all operators relating to the facility can be called in batch, so that the information of one facility can be transmitted to all responsible operators in real time (without time delay).
The message sending system of the facility such as mounting machine is described below while referring to the drawings.
FIG. 9 is a front view showing a receiving terminal (pager) of such message sending system. As shown in FIG. 9, the receiving terminal 1 comprises a message display area 2 for displaying transmitted information in characters, a message roll-up key 3 and a roll-down key 4 for reviewing the history of the messages received in the past, and a risk rate display area 8 for indicating the risk rate (importance) of the transmitted information in a red display 5, a yellow display 6 or a blue display 7.
FIG. 10 is a diagram showing the system configuration at the message calling side. As shown in FIG. 10, the message calling side system comprises a calling device 9 composed of a detector 9a for detecting information from the mounting machine or facility 10, and a transmitter 9b for sending the information to the receiving terminal 1.
FIG. 11 is a flowchart showing the control operation of the message sending system, explaining the procedure from occurrence of an event in the facility 10 until the receiving terminal 1 receives a message.
That is, at step #1, when occurrence of an event in the facility 10 is detected by the detector 9a of the calling device 9, at step #2, a preliminarily registered message is determined by control means according to the present event, and this message is transmitted from the transmitter 9b (step #3). At the receiving terminal 1, this message is received (step #4), and the buzzer sounds or vibration is caused to notify the operator (step #5), and the message is displayed (step #6).
FIG. 12 is a drawing showing other example of a system at message calling side. As shown in FIG. 12, the system at the message calling side comprises a calling device 9 for transmitting information, and a detecting circuit 13 for detecting information from plural facilities 10, 11, 12, and the detecting circuit 13 incorporates the queue (first-in first-out or FIFO system) for storing information to be transmitted from the plural facilities 10, 11, 12.
As shown in FIG. 13, in this system at the message calling side, the information on the queue storing the information to be transmitted from the plural facilities 10, 11, 12 is dynamically reshuffled in the sequence of emergency A, B, C in the detecting circuit 13. From the calling device 9, the information is transmitted in the sequence of emergency, such as Fire, Trouble, and Parts shortage. The transmission conforms to the mode instruction, and, for example, the message of Fire is simultaneously transmitted to all operators, Trouble is simultaneously transmitted to all operators belonging to group 1, and Parts shortage is transmitted to operator No. 100.
Explaining this operation schematically, information such as machine trouble occurring in the facilities 10, 11, 12 is detected by the detecting circuit 13, and stored in the queue in the sequence of occurrence of information. Then the queue information is reshuffled dynamically according to the emergency A, B, C, and the information is transmitted to all operators preset in each facility.
FIG. 14 is a diagram for explaining the transmission information to the receiving terminal 1. Its method is roughly classified into (1) and (2). In method (1), the message data in FIG. 12 is transmitted in the sequence according to the degree of emergency. In method (2), the information on the queue accumulating the transmitted information is dynamically reshuffled according to emergency A, B, C, and accumulated pieces of information on the queue are processed into one set of information and is transmitted at once from the calling device 9.
In this constitution, however, the following problems are present.
First, according to the constitution, all operation corresponding to the preset information is transmitted from the calling device 9, and all transmitted information is displayed in the receiving terminal 1 of the operator, and therefore, for example, as information is transmitted to the receiving terminal 1 of the operator successively, if next information is transmitted before the operator recognizes and confirms all the information transmitted up to the moment, the message display area 2 is updated to be replaced by the latest information, and the preceding information may be concealed in the back region.
Second, although there is a concept of calling mode in the calling device 9, destination of information to which receiving terminal 1 is designated at the calling device 9 side, and the receiving information cannot be selected at the operator side, and if the operator attempts to change the desired information, it is forced to change the setting in the calling device 9.
Third, the receiving terminal 1 displays only characters and the expression is not visual, and it may be hard to understand the event intuitively or the event may not be specifically expressed.